mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Death, the Destroyer of Worlds (Disease)
Death, the Destroyer of Worlds is a highly deadly disease. The first case was reported March 2, 2018. 23 days later, the patient died. The disease began in Guyana and spread across the world. It is highly infectious, extremely deadly, hard to cure and is responsible for the collapse of old civilization and a new era in world history. It also the most deadly disease in world history. Timeline March 2, 2018: Patient 0 is infected in Guyana. The man is a Brazilian tourist. March 5, 2018: Patient 0 and his family (1 wife, 2 children) go back home to Rio de Janeiro. March 6, 2018: The disease now has infected more then 5,000 people. March 8, 2018: Patient 0 is taking to a doctor appointment due to rashes and heavy coughing. He is found to have a new disease. The doctor calls it Brazilian Flu. March 9, 2018: Patient 0 immune system is neutralize. He catches the Zika Virus. 52,000 people are infected. March 15, 2018: Patient 0 is sentenced to prison after raping several people, including. Oddly enough, all the rape victims were never infected. They all catch Brazilian Flu. Patient 0 also forgets everything before infection. March 17, 2018: Serious cases of rape and sexual assault happen across the city. This increases those infected. 204,000 are infected. March 19, 2018: Patient experience extreme vomiting, diarrhea, bleeding and bone structural collapsing during head count. A quarter million people are infected. March 23, 2018: Patient 0 is completely paralyzed. However, when people came to help Patient 0 attack them, infecting them too. Patient 0 is put in solitary and is not allow out on any terms. Thousands of other cases of extreme vomiting, diarrhea, bleeding and bone structural collapsing. 628,000 people are infected. The Brazilian Flu is renamed to the Death, the Destroyer of Worlds and is put on the WHO Watch list. March 25, 2018: Patient 0 dies. Patient 0 entire bone structure except the skull, the spine and the rib cage collapse. Patient 0's left leg and right arm also fall off. 16 other people die too, including Patient 0 family. 1.344 Million are infected, 17 dead. March 29, 2018: The Gas of Death is released from Patient 0. The gas is extremely acidic and breathing, touching or smelling it would result in gaining the infection, infecting 4 people. Rio de Janeiro declares state-of-emergency. 2.016 million people are infected. 122 are dead. March 31, 2018: 3.024 million are infected and 5,139 are dead. April 2, 2018: The dead body of Patient explodes in a cemetery, killing a bystander and infected 7 people. 4.536 million are infected and 53,242 people are dead. Riots break out in Bangkok, Lagos, Kinshasa, Baghdad and Rio. Transmission The disease can be transmitted through multiple ways. Here is a list of the ways: Touch by a infected or a dead body of an infected, touch anything an infected has touch, any animal infected, touch by bodily fluids of the infected, through the air (Can go through the nose, mouth, ear and bottom), sexually transmitted and the Gas of Death. Symptoms This is a timeline of symptoms. The days show how many days after infection. Day 0: Patient is infected. Day 3: Patient starts coughing. Day 4: Patient starts sneezing and rubs eyes. Day 6: Patient starts coughing and sneezing heavily and rashes appear on the body. Day 7: Patient immune system is neutralized (not destroyed), allowing other diseases to come in. Day 12: Patient start to desire having sex with anything of the same species of patient. The disease does this in order to into more people, due to a sexually transmitted disease. Day 13: Patient has permanent amnesia, forgetting everything before infection. The virus has also been show to start to consume cells and other disease invited. Day 17: Patient experiences extreme vomiting, diarrhea, bleeding and bone structural collapsing. The Gas of Death also starts to build up in the stomach region. Day 21: Patient is completely paralyzed. However, when people come near the patient they are no longer paralyzed. The patient would then try to spit, cough, sneeze or touch the uninfected. Paralyzing comes back when people are no longer in 50 feet of the patient for more then 10 minutes. Day 23: Patient experiences a brutal death. Patient entire bone structure except the skull, the spine and the rib cage collapse. Limbs may also fall off. Day 27: The Gas of Death is released from patient. The gas is extremely acidic and breathing, touching or smelling it would result in gaining the infection. The Gas of Death has been reported to dissolve Hazmat suits. 1 Month: Patient's dead body explodes, bits of body roughly 2 cm in size go as far as 72 feet. Touching the bits of body will result in gaining infection. Due to the dead piling in the streets of major cities, it has severely damage structures nearby. 7 Months-52 Years: Dead body and the area around it is no longer a threat and carrier of disease. Category:Death, the Destroyer of Worlds (Disease)